Nothing Ventured: Dark Hunter One-Shot
by KatanaWielder
Summary: This story revolves around Ash and Tory's son Alexandros Parthenopaeus who meets the one girl who might be able to handle all the crap that he deals with on a daily basis. (Written before Tory got pregnant in the books and I didn't want to change anything about what I wanted their son to be like.) ENJOY! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM THE DH WORLD.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

With music blaring from cars plus the DJ's sound system, it was hard to tell which song was coming from where. Which made it damn near impossible for Alli to hear her cell if it rang. Putting it on vibrate would do no good either because of the bass speakers making everything else vibrate.

Alli sighed and turned to her baby. A black Gixxer Hayabusa. She ran her hand over the seat contemplating ditching the show. This was the first time since she'd been away that she'd brought her Gixxer out. And it just had to be at a bike/car exposé show.

Her parents were somewhere around and she doubted that they would hear their cells ringing either. She sighed again.

"Excuse me," someone said from behind her.

She turned only to come face to face with two guys she used to have crushes on. How the hell did they find each other? She didn't know they were acquaintances. Just lovely.

"Hi," she said uncertainly.

The two guys stared at her for a couple of seconds before recognition sunk in.

"Alli?" Kevin asked. Kevin was a year older than her and he was still kinda cute but he didn't hold any appeal for her anymore.

"Hi," Alli repeated lamely

'Can someone die of embarrassment?' she thought. She was dressed in bike leathers. Fitted black jeans, her riding boots, a black halter top and her fingerless riding gloves. Her jacket was hung over the handlebars. Since they'd last met, she'd gotten two tattoos and pierced her ears twice more and acquired a lip ring. And she was only seventeen.

And then there was Trevor. He had been in her class for as long as she could remember. She's had a crush on him for four years. Four wasted years of her life. Sure he was cute, smart, funny and athletic. He was also arrogant, a pain in the ass and a general asshole most times.

Alli stood staring at the guys. There had to be a reason they approached her in the first place. When they showed no inclination of speaking, she did.

"So, what do you want?"

"Oh…ah…umm…" Trevor said.

"Spit it out," she ordered.

"Kevin wanted your number," he blurted out, earning a glare from Kevin and a smirk from Alli.

"Well, I seem to remember exchanging numbers with both of you a while back so unless you've lost it, you're not getting it again. I haven't changed it."

They both looked away from each other. Just then, she felt someone else behind her. Again.

"Uh…hey." Another male voice.

She turned again only to come face to face with someone she hadn't seen in years and honestly, never wanted to see ever again.

"What?" Alli asked frigidly.

"Alli?"

"No shit Sherlock. What do you want?"

"He wanted your number."

Alli drew in her anger a little and noticed the other guy she didn't want to see.

"Well Darius, last I checked, you had it and so did he," she said indicating her ex-boyfriend, "unless you both got rid of it which I hope dearly."

"Still a bitch I see," Darius said.

"I have good reason," Alli replied. Dave, the asshole, wisely remained silent. He'd learnt in the couple of months that they were together and even after they broke up to stay quiet when she was pissed.

And then her cell which was in her hand vibrated. She flipped it open without looking at the Caller ID.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how fucking whacked my parents are?" one of her best friends fired at her.

"Allie, chill. What's up?"

"'What's up?' is that my parents dragged me to this flipping car/bike show and then ditched me. I'm standing her all alone."

"Awww…I'm sorry. But what show? Where?"

"Some god-forsaken place. I don't know."

"Thanks for the help," Alli said sarcastically. "But aren't there banners and posters?"

There was a pause. Alli only heard music and she didn't know where it was coming from. Could it be a coincidence that she was hearing an echo of the music playing through the phone?

The thing was, she didn't believe in coincidences.

"Allie?! Allie?!" she shouted.

"Ow! What? I was looking," Allie complained.

"Is the DJ, DJ Fynn?" Alli asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're not alone chick. I'm here. I'm close to the entrance. Come find me. I've got my Busa."

"Yee-ah. I'm coming."

"See you in a few." Alli ended the call smiling broadly until she realized that all four guys were staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Did you just say 'your Busa'?" Darius asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

All the guys moved their gazes to the bike. Then Dave spoke.

"You have a Gixxer?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

He shrugged just as a girl with crimson streaked hair appeared on the opposite side of the bike.

"Bitch you didn't say you had company."

Alli sighed for the umpteenth time. "Allie this is Dave, Darius, Kevin and Trevor." Each guy gave some sort of indication when he heard his name.

Alli watched as her equally crazy best friend's mouth formed an 'O'. Then Allie came to stand at her side.

"You didn't tell me that Kevin was that cute," she whispered al little too loudly considering that a whisper meant speaking at regular volume. At the close proximity at which they were standing, the guys heard.

Trevor snickered, Dave and Darius looked at each other and then at Alli and Kevin stared at the ground.

Allie looked at the guys and saw their expressions then whispered in Alli's ear again. Still too loudly.

"They heard didn't they?"

Her best friend nodded. Allie groaned and then proceeded to hide behind her friend. Alli laughed. And then there was a period of awkwardness.

The four guys didn't know what to say, Allie was too embarrassed to speak and Alli was still contemplating ditching.

She looked at her bike again and then remembered something. She beckoned to Allie.

She squatted and told Allie to do the same. Then she showed her the Alliey symbol in gold right near the gears. All three of the Allieys had one tattoo in common. The Alliey symbol. A hollowed out six pointed star with a flame. Each had it in a different spot.

Allie's was on her left forearm, just under the crease of her elbow. Alli's was on the back of her neck and Ally their other best friend had hers on her right shoulder.

"Wicked," Allie breathed.

They straightened and Alli smiled. "I know."

That was when she saw him.

He was the sole reason the male species of the human race could any credit for existing.

He was so sexy, it was pure sin. He was tall, really tall about 6' 5" and would dwarf her 5' 3". His hair was shoulder length, midnight black with a single red streak and dead straight. They had something in common. Her hair was shoulder length too, a little wavy with red ends.

He wore black jeans, riding boots, a black A7X (Avenged Sevenfold for those of you who don't know) T-shirt, chains on his pants and a black leather riding jacket.

His clothes only made him look hotter. They clung to him. Not in the gay way. But rather, emphasized his broad shoulder and totally ripped body.

And he was coming directly at her.

Alli grabbed her best friend's arm in a death grip.

"What?"

"Look at that guy," Alli ordered. Allie did and gaped.

"My God."

"I know."

That was when he stopped.

"Is this yours?" he asked. Alli almost fainted. He had the most blood-heating accent she'd ever heard in her entire life. She was about to respond when she realized that he wasn't speaking to her but to Kevin. And Kevin was trying to explain that it wasn't. Oh hell.

"Excuse me," Alli said to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for the owner of this bike. Can you help me?"

'No one should be able to sound like that,' she thought almost giving in to him. But, she didn't.

"That depends on why you want to find her."

He looked shocked. "Her? The owner is a girl?"

"Yeah, I just said that." Patience is a virtue, one she didn't possess. "Why do you want her?"

"Well, uh…" he started. He had never met a girl like her before. And he didn't even know her name. She was the first girl he'd ever met who hadn't been totally susceptible to his charms.

"I'm waiting," she said.

"Well I have a Gixxer too and was wondering if we could have a street race."

She deliberated a moment.

"Okay fine. Let's do this," she said startling him again.

"Wait, you're the owner?" he asked bewildered.

"Yeah. Alli Marshall, nice to meet you."

"You're Alli Marshall?" he asked again.

She frowned. "Do you have a hearing problem?"

"No. I'm Alex Parthenopaeus."

She froze. No fucking way could he be Alex Parthenopaeus. He was top of the guys' league. No wonder he had to ask her name again. Just as Alexandros Parthenopaeus was the top of the guys' league, Alli Marshall was top of the girls'.

"This is going to be interesting isn't it?" Alli asked.

Alex nodded. "Very."

Allie sighed and said, "You know, we have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sorry. Allie this is Alexandros Parthenopaeus. He's the top of the Under 20 Pro circuit."

"This is that Alex? No way." Allie was staring at him in awe. Then she turned back to her best friend. "You're right. This is going to be interesting."

Then Darius spoke. "Would you all mind telling us what the hell's going on?"

Before Alli could answer, Allie did. "Alex is the top of the Under 20 men's circuit and Alli is the top of the Under 20 women's circuit. Get it?"

The four dumbstruck boys stared at Alli and Alex. After a minute or so, everything had finally sunken in and they nodded.

Alli was accustomed to the staring. But usually, it was from people she didn't know and they were usually a good couple of meters away. With her four 'friends' staring at her at such close proximity, she became a bit uneasy.

Alex saw her discomfort. And for some reason unknown to him, he wanted to get rid of it.

"Alli?" he said.

He instantly had her attention. Maybe she wasn't totally immune to his gifts. Sometimes it was good to be the son of an eleven thousand year old Atlantean god. Not that many knew that he was anyway.

"Alex?"

"Um…Are we gonna race?" he asked.

Her eyes sparked. "Definitely. Did you think I'd back out?"

He smiled at her. "Nope. I know your record. You never back out of a challenge."

Alli's heart pounded furiously in her chest. If he was sexy before, she needed to find a new adjective to describe him when he smiled. No one should have his smile.

But she needed to smile back. He knew her file. She knew his too, of course, but it was still nice to know all the same.

"So are we gonna do this or what?" she asked.

"Let me take you over to my bike and I'll introduce you to the idiots who insisted on coming."

"Sure," Alli replied. She turned to the rest of the guys-she already knew for a fact that Allie was coming- and asked, "Are you all gonna be the rest of idiots insisting on coming?"

She knew that a question like that would have usually earned her some 'bitch' comments but apparently, the guys were all still in awe of her. So all they did was nod.

Alli took her jacket off the handlebars and put it on. She was about to raise the kickstand but Alex beat her to it. She looked up at him confused.

"I figure since I challenged you, I can at least move your bike for you."

"Okay, sure." She stepped back and allowed him to take the handlebars. For the slightest moment, their fingers brushed against each other. She felt it straight down to her toes. And she was sure she was blushing.

Allie confirmed it after they began following Alex.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked.

Alli gave her friend a 'duh' look. Allie giggled. "How cool would that be though? The top riders in both circuits? A match made in heaven."

"Shut up."

Alex could hear with perfect clarity what the girls were saying. He smiled to himself. It would be quite the coupling. But he could see it. And he wanted it. It was a damn shame that his powers didn't allow him to see his future.

His name meant 'defender of mankind' and he couldn't see his future. How jacked up was that? But still, he was the son on Acheron and Soteria, that made him immortal and because his mother possessed some of his grandmother's powers, that made him a full god. Their pantheon wasn't big enough to have titles delegated. They basically could do whatever, 'cause they were majorly bad-ass. But his grandmother and father definitely had titles.

His grandmother was Apollymi Akrakaatastriefia. Apollymi the Great Destroyer. She was the Atlantean goddess of a whole other bunch of shit too. And when their pantheon was thriving, she was married to Archon- the king of the Atlantean gods. This made her queen…theoretically of course.

His father, Acheron was actually Apostolos, the Harbinger of Telikos. Ultimately, the bringer of the end of the world. If he freed his mother. But that wasn't going to happen 'cause Ash was just too nice a guy and went through too much shit to give up everything now.

They were all walking along and suddenly, Allie's hand came down like a vice on her best friend's forearm.

"What the hell?"

"Shush. Just look."

"No fucking way."

"It is isn't it?"

Then, without warning, both girls began running to someone.

They crashed together.

"What the…it can't be. No. Fucking. Way."

"That's what I said," Alli said with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe it. Here she was: Ally Hammonds. How was it possible? The Allieys were together again.

They all hugged again.

Alex watched fascinated. It was so strange. Two girls who looked like they'd raided Hot Topic and one who dressed totally Hollister. Wow. But because he had Alli's bike, he had to follow her.

He was walking to them and he could hear their conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Allie asked.

"My parents. I had no say in the matter. What about you guys?"

"My rentals too."

"I'm still racing. This is one of the stops and my parent saw it and was like 'What the hell?' Then my brothers saw it and well…here I am."

"Still, who would have thought that we would be reunited at a bike show? One that Alli isn't even a part of?"

Allie smiled. "She will be. She's gonna race."

"Race who?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was at that point that Alex and the rest stopped behind them.

"Who are these people?" Ally asked, her eyes trained solely on Alex.

Alli pulled her best friend back. "He's mine," she whispered in her ear. Ally arched a brow at her and Alli shook her head. Ally laughed.

"Alright then. So, introductions."

Alli introduced them and Alex was introduced last.

"Wait," Ally said. "As in the Alexandros Parthenopaeus?"

"Is there another?" Alex asked. "My name's kinda off. Blame my parents."

Ally turned to Alli. "Damn girl. Lemme guess. You're racing him?"

Alli shrugged. "Yeah. But come on. When am I gonna get another chance like this?"

"You're not."

Alli hugged Ally again. "I knew you'd understand."

"How is it that the girls know about this and we don't?" Darius asked.

Ally answered this time. "Because you all are idiots and we follow because of Alli. Yes, I am a bitch. You'd do well to remember it and not piss me off."

"Yeah, and guys, she's the nicest of the three of us," Alli said.

"Since when? You were never harsh," Trevon commented.

"Sure I was. After Dave that is."

All the guys except Alex glared at Dave. Dave glared at Alli. Alli shrugged.

"You're coming with right?" Allie asked Ally.

"Hell yes! I'm not gonna miss that."

"Then vamanos," Alli said. "Alex?"

Once again, they set off to meet Alex's idiots. The only difference now was that Alli now walked with Alex.

"So how come you're into racing?"

Alex looked down at Alli before answering her question.

"My dad rides. He absolutely loves riding and he used to take me on his bike when I was little. I fell in love with the speed and the thrill too. When my parents saw how much I liked riding, they asked me if I wanted to enter a couple of competitions. So here I am now."

"That's cool. So who are your parents?"

Alex smiled. "Acheron and Soteria Parthenopaeus."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Can your family get any more Greek?"

"Nah, don't think so. But being Greek absolutely rules. We never not have food."

Alli laughed. "That's some seriously bad grammar." Then something hit her. "Did you say Soteria Parthenopaeus? Like formerly Soteria Kafieri? Dr. Kafieri?"

Alex looked at her confused. "How is it possible that you know who my mother is?"

"It's true? That's so freaking cool. I know because I follow her work. I'm interested in anything related to ancient civilizations. Like Greece and Rome…and well…Atlantis. I'm really interested in her research."

"Would you like to meet her?"

Alli stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you for real? I'd love to. You'd really do that for me?"

"It's not that big a deal. My parents are here. When they find out about the race, they'll probably come to lecture me. You can meet her then and probably set up a proper meeting."

Alli sighed dreamily as they began moving forward again. "Dude, I think I love you."

At that moment, she really didn't hate her brothers all that much.

"So, what about you?" Alex asked. "How'd you get into racing?"

Alli smiled as she remembered. "I've always thought that bikes were cool. My dad has this friend whose uncle rides and he took me out on his bike once when I was fifteen. The speed was like nothing I'd ever imagined.

"For my sweet sixteen, instead of a car, I got my first bike. A black Kawasaki and it was my life. I used to street race. When my rentals found out they flipped. But I was really into it and I was already considered in the top circles as a bad ass.

"The same uncle of my dad's friend told them to let me enter a track race. It was my first race and I was competing against Lisa Hart, Sky Denning and Tyler Richards. I remember just standing there staring at them thinking that there would be no possible way I was gonna win that race."

"Wait," Alex said interrupting her. "Lisa, Sky and Tyler? But your stats say you've never lost a race."

She smiled up at him. "I haven't. In my first ever track race, I beat the top three female riders of our generation. It's why my rents allow me to race now. That was the first of my races they'd ever gone to and I guess they admired the way I handled the bike. It's why I've got so many sponsors. I don't actually pay for anything. My Busa was a gift from my first ever sponsor for never letting them down."

"Dayam girl. And you're a junior?"

"Actually, I'm a freshman."

"Freshman?" he asked confused looking down at her.

"In college. I graduated early and I take online classes from Oxford."

"Are you serious? You can't be serious. What are you majoring in?"

"I am totally serious. What do you think I'm majoring in?"

"Uhhh…Engineering? Bio-mechanics?"

Alli laughed. "I'm not that smart. I'm majoring in psychology."

"For real?"

"Yep."

"Dayam girl."

"You like those words a lot, don't you?"

"They're alright. Look, my idiots await our arrival."

"The two really hot guys looking pissed at you?"

"I don't know about the 'really hot' part but the pissed part is about right. The blond is Bob and the other is Dimitri."

Alli giggled. "Seriously? Bob? You have a seriously hot Greek name like Alexandros, there's Dimitri and then…Bob? What were his parents thinking?"

Alex laughed. "They had conflicting issues on his name. His dad wanted to call him Bob-don't ask me why and his mom wanted to call him Men-," he cut off receiving a sharp glare from Bob.

"Wanted to call him what?" Alli asked impatiently.

"Look at Bob. He can read lips and I'm not at liberty to discuss that name with anyone. He might rearrange my face. And honestly, I like my face."

Alli reached up and patted his cheek. "Honestly? I like your face too."

Alex looked down into Alli's eyes and wanted to pull her up against him and kiss her senseless. Wanted the privilege of touching all that smooth skin, feeling it beneath his caressing and searching hands.

"Alli…"

"Alex!"

"Fuck it," he snarled under his breath and turned to stare at his god brother, Dimitri, who had called him. "What?!"

"Where have you been?"

"Around," Alex answered. He was about to introduce Alli to them but when he looked for her she was no where to be found.

"Looking for the babe?" Dimitri asked.

"Her name is Alli but yeah, I am."

"She's at your bike."

Alex turned to look at his bike and sure enough Alli was there bending over to see his instrument panel. It's a known fact that guys think a girl who knows about cars and bikes is hot and frankly, Alli was a damn pro as she assessed his Busa. The curve of her ass had him captivated.

Then Dimitri's hand connected with the back of his head. Hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Alex asked rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"Close your mouth. You're drooling."

Alex's jaw snapped shut as Dimitri caught sight of the rest of the group.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked.

Alex introduced everyone and Alli hadn't even noticed that the others had arrived. She was in 'la-la' land. Alex had the newest Gixxer model and she was just itching to try it out.

"Alli?" Alex said, his hand coming down on her leathered shoulder.

Alli felt his touch burn through the fabric and looked up from her squatting position. Now he looked like a freaking giant.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Alex helped her stand as he answered. "Nothing other than the fact that I've been calling your name for the past two minutes and you didn't respond."

"Oh. Sorry. It's just this is a really awesome machine and I was wondering…" she trailed off looking at him hopefully.

How could he resist that look?

He smiled. "Sure."

Acting like she normally would if she was insanely happy, she threw her arms around him. "Thank you!"

He stiffened. Since he'd met her, he'd been walking around with a damn boner and now her body was pressed against him. The chick didn't even know she was torturing him.

Feeling his unmoving body against hers, Alli drew back embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he managed. Idiot. I'm such an idiot. She willingly threw herself into my arms. Such a fucking idiot.

"So you're racing Alex?" Dimitri asked her.

"Dimitri right?" He nodded. "Yeah, I figured why the hell not?"

"You're gonna get your ass creamed."

Before she could respond, Allie did. "Wanna bet?"

Dimitri looked at her and smirked. "How much you got on you babe?"

Allie pulled out her wallet. "About a hundred bucks."

Dimitri's smirk became more pronounced. "Sweet, I'll be a hundred bucks richer."

"Seriously? What makes you so sure?"

Dimitri looked at her like she was crazy. "Do you not know who he is?"

Allie shrugged. "Alex Parthenopaeus, top U20 men, never lost a race, races Kawasaki, youngest male rider of the generation."

"What are you? A fucking stalker?" Dimitri asked his eyes wide.

Allie didn't respond to that. "Ever hear of Alli Marshall?" she asked.

"Who hasn't? She's the youngest rider of our entire generation. She beat the top three riders in her circuit in her first race. She's currently number one of the women's league and has never lost a race."

Alli stepped closer to Alex for some sort of protection. She knew what was coming. Alex put his hand on her waist just for support and that gesture touched her.

It was Allie's turn to smirk. She pointed to her best friend. "That's her," she whispered.

Dimitri's face fell. "You're so fucking kidding me."

Alli smiled hesitantly. "No, she's right."

Dimitri looked at his god-brother. "Did you know?"

"Not until after I challenged her. But I figured, hell, we'll never get another chance to do this. So why not?"

Dimitri went off muttering under his breath.

"This is going to be interesting isn't it?" Bob asked.

"That's what we said," Alli told him.

She looked at her best friends and was totally surprised by what she found. Allie was staring at Dimitri and Ally was gawking at Bob. Here she thought it'd be the other way around. Maybe Ally hadn't changed so much after all.

Bob was around six five and yes, he was hot. He was muscular and had blond hair and blue eyes. He had sleeves- which for those of you who don't know, means that both his arms were covered with tats- and his ears, lip and eyebrow were pierced. He wore black jeans, a black muscle shirt-his jacket was slung over his bike and black Doc Martens. Total badass.

Dimitri was subtler. He was blond too, 'cept a darker, rustier blond. Still sexy. He had green eyes and was as toned as Bob and Alex. He wore a black Cradle of Filth T-shirt, black cargo pants and his riding boots. A custom made Brazilian stitched leather jacket covered his body but damn…there was no mistaking the definition.

"Amazing no?"

Alli turned to answer him but when she caught sight of him, her mouth dried out. She couldn't have spoken the next words if her life depended on it. He'd removed his jacket. Now that she could see his definition…baby.

She cleared her throat. "Huh?"

Stupid Alli. Stupid.

"How they just seem drawn to each other," Alex explained.

Alli glanced over her shoulder. Well, hell. Dimitri was almost to Allie's side and Ally was already standing at Bob's.

"Well, well, well," she said. "I guess we all found company today huh?"

Alex smirked. "I guess so. You ready?"

"For…?"

Alex side stepped to show his Gixxer.

"Riiight."

She went over and grabbed her helmet from the handlebars of her bike. Giving him a smirk, she handed Alex her helmet so she could mount the bike.

Alex was spellbound as he watched her. As she pulled on her helmet, all he could do was admire her.

"Hey, do me a favour? Be careful 'kay?" he requested.

She shot him a look. "I'll bring your bike back in one piece. I'm a pro baby, I'll be fine."

"I was talking about you. I don't want you getting hurt."

Well damn…

"Alex…"

"Alli?"

She chickened out. She wanted to kiss him. Really wanted to kiss him but maybe he didn't want the same thing she did. She didn't want to be humiliated like that.

She quelled her desire.

"Thanks so much. I'll be back soon."

Alex nodded as she started his bike.

Alli groaned at the sound of the engine as she revved. She did a one eighty before she left.

Alex couldn't help it. He was absolutely amazed at the way she handled the bike. He turned to look at the three guys who'd accompanied her. By their expressions, he could tell that they were in awe of her too.

"So, how long have you all known Alli?" he asked.

Trevon shrugged. "We went to elementary school together…so a while."

Darius looked at Dave who shrugged. "We're a year older than her and we all went to the same school but we never really spoke 'til she was like twelve…so what? Five? Six years?"

Alex nodded. Asking was such a waste of time. Guys never knew anything. His powers didn't inhibit him from checking in on their thoughts and their lives. What he saw had him boiling with rage.

But he had to keep it locked in. He couldn't let his temper get away from him. Last time he threw a tantrum. It resulted in some serious unexplained world phenomena. Plus a lecture from an eleven thousand plus year old Atlantean god who had a complex about choices and free will.

So he pretended to be oblivious and asked the question he knew they knew was coming.

"Any of you dated her?"

Trevon shook his head and Darius looked at Dave. Alex did too.

Dave shrugged. "Yeah, so? I dated her. Big whoop. It didn't last long and well we drifted apart. What else is there?"

"She any good?"

"Don't know, don't care. Can't remember. It was a while back."

Alex crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess I'll have to find out for myself then."

He enjoyed the looks on their faces as they processed that. They all knew Alex had a shot.

The kicker was: so did he.

Alli couldn't believe the speed, the power of the machine. She felt as though she was cheating on her baby but this was the ultimate ride ever.

She didn't want to cut her ride short but she knew she needed to return to the show, to her friends, her parents and…Alex.

Alex.

Wow.

There was so much she could say about him in so little time of knowing him. It was so refreshing to meet someone like him. Someone she could talk to so easily, someone who took the time to listen to her and empathize with her. Someone she could relate to and who could relate to her.

After she turned and began her return trip, she noticed four sleek black Yamahas closing in on her from behind her.

Shit.

Her parents were protective-okay, what parents aren't?-and they didn't like her riding alone. Especially when she was in an unfamiliar setting. They were not gonna like this one bit.

But she had Alex's Gixxer and there was a clear stretch of road in front of her. She gunned it, full throttle. She whooped as her speed increased drastically and she shot like a bullet down the empty street.

She checked her wing mirrors and saw the four bikes trailing her falling behind. She needed to thank Alex.

Due to her speed, she almost missed the turn off into the show. Swerving hard to the left, she entered and dropped her speed even more. She glanced behind her and saw the Yamahas increasing in speed again.

Time to find the guys.

The thing was she had no idea where they were. She kinda retraced her steps from before and still had no luck.

Instead, what led her to them was the throng of people crowded under a sponsor tent. She spotted Alex's red-streaked hair and headed in that direction.

Due to the mass of people, she had to rev the engine to get through. As she passed, she noticed that most of the crowd was mainly girls. Three guess on whom they came to see.

She still wore her helmet and her visor was tinted so no one knew who she was. But the way she was dressed earned a few glares from some girls. Ah well. C'est la vie.

When they had parted enough, she noticed that Alex was surrounded by girls, taking pictures and signing autographs.

He wore a breathtaking smile and looked totally at ease. How she envied him. Even for photo shoots to promote whatever her sponsors needed her to promote, she only did what the photographer told her to. She wasn't comfortable in front of the camera. It was why her visor was tinted and why she rarely made public appearances.

She parked next to her bike and dismounted. After she removed her helmet and placed it on her seat, she turned to face the crowd. It didn't interest her.

So she turned to Alex. He gave her a crooked smile and said something to his fans to get away. To get to her.

He stopped in front of her and looked down on her slight frame, on her face which was alight with humour.

"You wanna tell me where these people came from?" she asked.

"Nuh uh. Don't blame me. I hate this publicity shit. No privacy." He shook his head in disgust. "Anyway, right. So, don't blame me. Blame that asshole of a god-brother and his goddamned mouth."

She looked around and met Dimitri's eyes. Alli smiled at him and ran her index finer across her throat in the cut throat way then pointed at him. He shrugged and put his arm around Allie. Then kissed her.

She flipped him off.

Damn. She couldn't hurt him if he and Allie were seriously into each other.

She pouted at Alex.

"I can't hurt him now. Allie likes him. That sucks."

He chuckled. "You're cute when you pout."

"Are you trying to psych me out?" Alli asked teasingly.

"Depends…Is it working?"

"Not a chance."

"Damn."

She laughed. "You're still gonna lose."

He arched a brow at that. "Oh really?"

"Really. You're toast hon."

"We'll see about that."

During their play, they'd walked closer to each other. Alli now had to tilt her head back to look up at Alex.

His presence called out to her. She wanted him so badly. What she didn't know was that her lust mirrored his own.

Alex couldn't think with her so close to him. All he wanted to do was taste those parted lips. And when her tongue darted out to moisten them, he was undone.

He reached out for her and caught her waist in his left hand bringing her flush to his body. Her right hand trailed up his body and went around his neck as his head lowered to hers.

He was so close she could feel his breath on her face and lips, coming closer still.

Her breathing spiked and she could already feel his kiss. She reveled in the sensation of having his hands on her body.

Her in his arms felt so good. And he was going to kiss her. He was finally going to taste the lips that had been haunting him.

He was so close. Just a little more. Just a little…

And a camera went of.

Even with her eyes closed, Alli saw the flash. She opened her eyes and turned a hostile glare on the crowd.

"Leave," she all but growled.

As the crowd dispersed, Alli sighed heavily. The moment had been ruined. He would never kiss her now.

Feeling dejected, she leaned her head on the only spot available: Alex's chest.

His arms tightened around her in a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"For making all those people think we're a couple."

"You mean we're not?" he asked teasingly.

She tilted her head up at him and smiled. "There's two hours of your life you'll never get back."

"It's okay. What'd you say we get something to eat before the race?"

"Sure."

She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Allie is never gonna let me live this down."

He chucked and kissed her forehead.

"We always have later," he said and unwillingly unwrapped his arms from around her. But to his surprise and delight, she found his hand with hers and their fingers laced together.


	3. Chapter 3

Alli had no idea where the others had disappeared to and honestly, she didn't care. Why should she? All they'd ever done was break her heart.

Alex, Dimitri, Bob and the Allieys sat at a picnic table under a tent while they ate. They were sometimes interrupted by a fan wanting an autograph from either Alex or Alli then requesting both.

But honestly, Alli hadn't had so much fun in so long. It felt great to just hang out with her friends and a couple of guys. She'd forgotten how great it was.

Alex sat next to her and she felt his presence like a separate entity. It all but consumed her. It was hard to be aware of anything else.

"I can't believe that you almost kissed him."

"Am I being told off or congratulated?" Alli asked her best friend.

Allie thought for a moment. "Both," she finally decided.

Alli laughed. "I don't get the told off part though."

"That's like kissing the enemy."

Alli narrowed her eyes. "Says the person who kissed his god brother. The same god brother whom you've betted against."

"Different scenario altogether. Why on earth would you kiss him?"

Alli was aware that the guys were listening intently. She leaned forward on the table as if to convey some great secret.

"Why else would you kiss someone, 'cept if you like them? Plus, if I kissed him, I'd have psyched him out. He'd have to lose to me."

"Oh yeah?" Alex challenged.

Alli smiled and placed her hand atop his on the table. Very gently, she stroked a finger across his knuckles.

Alex visibly gulped. "Moving on."

The six of them laughed.

The feeling of familiarity felt good. It was as though they'd all known each other for ages.

What is your deal?

Alex looked at his god brother. 'Bout what?

Alli?

Alex gave the mental equivalent of a shrug. She's just so…

Dimitri smirked.

Idiot. You're the one with his hands all over the best friend.

I'm not the only one.

Reminded of that, Alex looked over at Bob. Who had his arm around Ally's shoulders.

Damn, apparently he was the only one who'd been slighted.

No, not slighted. He'd met her, held her, laughed with her, seen her face alight with joy. No. He hadn't been slighted in the least.

Alex glanced at her hand still resting on his. He was amazed that just that little touch could have spiked his pulse and set him on fire for her. How he longed to just taste her once.

Unable to stand it, he leaned down to speak into her ear.

"Wanna ditch 'em?" he breathed in her ear.

His hot breath tickled her and all she wanted was to scream 'YES!' to his request.

"Sure."

Alex flipped his hand under hers to hold it and together they rose from the table.

"Where're you going?"

Alex grinned at Dimitri. A grin of pure male satisfaction. Alli knew this and usually she would have been disgusted but the sight of Alex looking so happy because she'd simply agreed, made it okay.

"You don't need to know that," Alex said to his god brother.

"We have our cell phones if you need us. Don't need us," Alli added.

Alex looked down at her surprised but thrilled that she wanted time with him as much as he wanted time with her.

As they walked through the crowd, away from their friends, Alex released her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her even closer to him. Alli put her arm around his waist and put her hand into his front pocket.

Alli could feel the stares on her and wished that she could disappear. It was bad enough that she and Alex were semi-famous in the racing digs but the fact that Alex was so hot and she wasn't all that was kinda a bummer.

She could practically read the minds of the girls surrounding them, glaring at her.

How the hell could he possibly like her? What does he see in her? How much is she getting paid?

She couldn't suppress the shudder that went through her at her ridiculous imagination.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked bending his face to her head.

"Nothing," she answered. "I'm just being an idiot."

He kissed her hair, totally aware of what she was thinking and knowing that she wasn't that far of the mark.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Forget them. I said I wanted you didn't I?"

She tilted her face up to look at him. How was it possible he knew what she'd been thinking? How had he known what to say to placate her fears?

He saw the questions shimmering in her eyes. He just smiled at her and motioned to the crowd.

"The guys are glaring at me, just as the girls are glaring at you."

"Yeah, but that's only 'cause the girls are only paying attention to you, wishing you'd ditch me."

Alex rolled his eyes at her. "Puh-lease. I wish that was the only reason. It's because they want you just as much as I do."

"I knew it. You are insane. Compared to you, I barely register."

He squeezed her shoulders in retribution. "No Alli. It's because you're freaking hot and apparently too dumb to realize."

"You did not just call me dumb."

He grinned at her. "Yeah I did. Watchya gonna do about it?"

"Oh, you're so dead in that race."

"You wish."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So…where're you whisking me off to?"

He shrugged. "I just really wanted to get away from those guys and have you to myself for a while."

He led her to behind the DJ booth, where no one cared to venture. They were alone for all intents and purposes.

As soon as they were out of sight of everyone, he trapped her between the wall and himself. He held her hands above her head with one of his own as the other trailed down the side of her body.

"You are so beautiful."

She gave a short laugh. "I never thought I'd hear someone say that to me. I have to say, it's nicer than hearing that I'm hot or sexy."

He lowered his face to hers and brushed a kiss on her cheek. "You are though. All of that."

He kissed her other cheek and Alli thought she was gonna burn up.

"Alex…Alex just kiss me."

She felt his smile against her skin before incredibly hot lips covered her own. Soft as a whisper, he brushed his lips across hers. It was absolute torture. And he knew it. Knew it when she lifted her head to meet his lips again.

And it was then that he lost all chance of taking things slowly.

He melded his mouth to her in desperation. He needed to know her this way. It was all he could think about since meeting her. He released her hands and grabbed her waist in his hands, pulling her body flush against his. Flush against the erection he had for her.

Alli could think at the ferocity of Alex's kiss. She burrowed her fingers into his hair and held on as he swept her away. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

Never before had Alli ever been kissed this way. She'd experienced one or two nice kisses but they paled in comparison to Alex. She just hoped nothing interrupted the moment.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind that she felt something in the air. She hadn't blinked but somehow, Alex had already broken away from her and was positioned protectively in front of her body. His hand was in his jacket pocket and his posture completely relaxed.

Alli leaned to the side to see around Alex's frame. There, across from them stood four great looking guys. They all had blonde hair and were incredibly tall, almost as tall as Alex.

They all stood with relaxed poses just like Alex. Was she the only tense one there? What the hell did they want anyway?

"What are you kids doing back here?" the tallest asked.

"That's none of your business. What are you doing back here?" Alex answered rudely. What the hell was he doing? They could be dangerous.

Instead of becoming angry as Alli expected, the man smiled.

"How nice. Such fire. You'll sustain me long."

What?

"Sustain you?" Alli asked.

He turned to her and smiled. "Yes love, sustain me." His smiled widened and it was then that Alli saw his fangs.

Alex sighed. He'd hoped it wouldn't come to that. Now he had no choice.

"I don't think she appreciates the nickname. And you're not going to lay a hand on her. You'll have to go through me."

The Daimon chuckled. "Sure. Why not? A strong soul lasts longer anyway."

"Alex…" Alli whispered fearfully. Was he trying to get himself killed?

"Don't worry babe."

He smiled at the Daimons. Then dropped the shield around his powers and let them feel.

They took a step back.

"What the fuck are you?"

Alex chuckled darkly. "I am the Alexandros. I am your worst nightmare."

The Daimons attacked in a rush.

Just before the first reached him, Alex grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him off the ground. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and pressed the hilt of the retractable sword to his chest. In the next instant, the blade of the sword protruded from the Daimon's back and he exploded into golden powder.

Alli gaped in astonishment. What the hell was going on?

The other Daimons tried calling up a bolt hole but Alex negated it.

"I've already dropped my shield. My dad'll bitch if he finds out I let you go."

In response, the Daimons each drew weapons of some sort. Knives, short swords and daggers.

The fight wasn't really a fight. Alex disposed of them while Alli looked on. When the last Daimon had erupted into dust, Alex brushed a few stray specks of the gold residue off his clothes and turned to her.

"Alli…? Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you."

She held up a hand, letting him know that she wasn't ready for his touch yet. She could hold out for a few more minutes before she collapsed.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked.

Alex sighed in relief. At least she wasn't hysterical.

"I just killed four Daimons."

"Dai-who-now?"

"Daimons. They feed off the souls of others."

There was a pause. "Uh huh…sure. How did you know what they were?"

Alex winced at the accusation in her tone.

"I grew up around them."

"What?! Are you one of them?"

Taken aback he threw his hands up in defense. "No. It's complicated."

Alli crossed her hands over her chest. "I've got time."

So Alex told her the story of how Daimons came to be.

"Wait, so you're telling me that the Greek gods are real?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, they are. But there are other pantheons."

"Come again?"

"There are other pantheons. Like…Sumerian and…Atlantean."

"Atlantean? You're so fucking with me."

He shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately I'm not. And before you ask how I know this it's because I belong to that pantheon."

"That means that you're a…" Alli trailed off. There was no possible way he could be, yet everything she'd just witnessed told her that he was telling her the truth.

"I'm a god Alli. One of the Atlantean pantheon."

There was a pregnant pause.

"You're a god. No wonder you're so hot."

To that, he gave a shaky laugh.

"You're taking this better than I thought. Honestly, I anticipated yelling."

"Why would I yell at you? I believe you. Everything I've just seen tells me I need to believe you. Just one question?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you telling me this? If you're a god, can't you just erase my memories of what just happened?"

"Well…yeah, I could but it'd be immoral and I'd get in trouble. My dad had a fuck up tampering with people's memories a couple years back and I try to learn from his mistakes. Plus, there are people who are resistant to that kind of thing and it could damage the person it's attempted on. You're one of those people and I don't wanna hurt you."

She considered that. It was better than the alternative.

"So what now?" she asked.

Alex hesitated. "Uh…now you have to meet my parents."

"What?!" she exploded, just as he had anticipated.

"Well…they kinda need to know. They aren't gonna be happy about me dropping the shield around my powers and they want to know why."

"If they're gods, wouldn't they know, just like that?" she asked snapping her fingers to show what she meant.

He grimaced. "Technically, yes but I'm blocking them and they aren't gonna be happy about that."

"Why are you blocking them?"

"'Cause I wanted you to be comfortable with all this before they popped in."

"Popped in?"

No sooner had the words left her mouth than two people appeared behind Alex.

Alli muffled a shriek as she saw them. She could be strong enough for this


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay Alex?" Soteria Parthenopaeus asked her son.

Alex sighed. Really, he loved his mom but someday she'd have to learn that he wasn't six years old anymore.

"I'm fine mom," he answered.

His dad on the other hand went straight to the point. "Why'd you drop your shield?"

"Dad, do you not see the really hot girl behind me? I couldn't have attacked the Daimons full on could I? She'd have thought that I was psycho. I needed them to attack first. But I needed them to attack to kill not attack to feed. I have to say I hate the Daimons who've fed of the Gallu. They seriously suck ass."

Acheron concurred with his son's statement. Ever since Stryker's wife, Zephrya, had introduced drinking Gallu blood to the Daimons, they'd been walking in the day and causing a hell of a lot of problems for him and the rest of the Dark-Hunters.

"How are you holding up Alli?" Tory asked.

Alli looked at Alex's mother. So this was the famous Soteria Kafieri. She wasn't what Alli had expected. She's seen pictures of Dr. Kafieri online, at dig sites and at ruin all over the world dated a few years back. Yet, she still looked the same.

"I…I'm fine. I think. Once I get over the shock and disbelief, everything will sink in and then I'll always be paranoid. But no biggie." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Ash chuckled. "I like you. You have a sense of humour. It's nice."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Go screaming about hysterically? That'll help the situation," she said dryly.

"Sarcasm," Tory noted. "She's fits in perfectly."

"I know." Ash wiped a fake tear from his eye.

Alli turned to Alex and raised an eyebrow. He just shrugged.

"She seems to be holding out fine, given the circumstances," Ash said as he studied her.

Alli regarded him just as coolly. Well at least she thought so. She could definitely see where Alex got most of his looks. There was something about Acheron that just made her want to reach out and touch him yet, there was the presence of a threat. Somehow, she knew that it was not the smartest thing to do.

And yet, he looked no more than twenty one. Alex was eighteen so he had to be older.

"Curiousity never hurt anyone. Ask what you want to ask Alli."

"Uh…I should get used to that shouldn't I?" she asked.

Acheron smiled. "Probably. Yes Alli, I'm older than twenty one. I'm eleven thousand, five hundred something."

Alli could have sworn her jaw hit the ground.

Alex laughed at her expression.

"You're serious?" she asked, her eyes still wide.

Ash nodded. "Dead serious."

Alli nodded. She turned to Alex's mom. "You're not over a century old are you?"

Soteria laughed. "No. I was born in this age. I've got a couple of decades yet before I cross a century."

"I think I have a migraine," Alli groaned putting her fingers to her temple.

Alex put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it in time. I hope."

"I honestly don't think I have a choice in the matter. I either get used to it or end up insane for the rest of my life."

"She's practical too," Ash commented. "That's good. I like you. And trust me that is not something I say often. I like keeping people confused."

"Thanks…I think."

"So what now?" Alex asked his parents.

Ash shrugged. "You've got about an hour and a half. Have fun."

Tory and Acheron vanished.

"That was…interesting."

Alex gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh huh. I'm not gonna be yelled at am I?"

Alli shook her head. "Nah, I don't think so. Um…what now?"

To that, Alex gave a mischievous grin. "Well…I could tell you all you want to know about my family- I know you want to know. Or…" he trailed off as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Or…what?" she asked, twining her arms around his neck.

He lowered his face to hers and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"I can take you somewhere-anywhere you want to go and we'll continue where we left off." He kissed the corner of her mouth.

She smiled against his lips. "I'm up for option two."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than they were standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Yes, in Paris.

The wind threatened to blow them away and Alli clutched at Alex. Gently, he turned her in his arms and held her flush against him; her back against his front.

"Look at it Alli, beautiful isn't it?"

"Amazing," she breathed. "It's absolutely amazing. Look at Notre Dame. I can't believe that you can see it so clearly from here. Thank you. We can't really continue where we left off here, but I appreciate you bringing me. It's always been one of the places on my 'Must Visit' list."

"You're very welcome. Would you like to see my favourite spot in the entire universe?"

"You'd take me there?"

"Yup. Close your eyes. It might be disconcerting for you this way."

Alli complied and less than five seconds had passed when Alex told her that she could open them. Even though she could no longer feel the wind, she was still hesitant.

She opened one eye and was so amazed by what she saw that the other flew open instantaneously.

"Wow. This is unreal."

He smiled at her. He'd known that she'd appreciated it.

"This is my meditation spot. No one but me ever comes here. It's the only place in the world I can call mine."

"It's incredible Alex. I can't believe that a guy like you has a spot like this."

To that he gave a self conscious shrug. "I'm a god. I hear the pain and suffering of everyone on earth. I'm the god of Death mainly, your Atlantean equivalent to Hades you might say. Though I don't have to manage the underworld. Hades can deal with that himself. I hate going down there. But because of my godhood, there's no escape from it. Except here."

"It must be hard huh? Having those powers? Must be a huge burden to have them."

How was it that she could pick up on that already? She really wasn't like other people. She didn't think it was just a walk in the park. She saw the darker side of things.

"It is," Alex answered. "Sometimes. The thing is, my dad believes in free will which means that no matter the situation someone is in may it be bad or good, I can't do anything to influence it because it's their decision. Sometimes it's such a temptation to just help someone who needs it. But, usually, they can find their own way and just don't know it."

"I get that. I really do. So…out of curiousity, just how powerful are you and do you come with limitations?"

Alex scratched the back of his head. "Uh…put it this way, my dad is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He's second only to source. My powers are derived from his and my mom's. My mom's powers were derived from my dad's and my grandma-my dad's mom. She's Apollymi, and her powers also gave my dad his powers. It's some real freaky shit. My sister, being borne of two pantheons, has a lot of power also but it's my niece that I'm worried about."

"Your sister was borne of two pantheons? Your mom's not her mom?" Alli asked confused. By the way Alex had spoken about her, she's assumed that they shared the same parents. Apparently, they were only half sibs.

"My sister's mom is Artemis," he said softly.

"The Greek Goddess of Virginity? She has a daughter? Well then…"

"Yeah…the thing is, she kinda throws tantrums and no one ever acknowledged the fact that she and dad had been sleeping together for the better part of eleven thousand years. Hell, dad didn't even know he had a daughter until like a year or two before he met mom. And she's his age minus twenty-one."

"Acheron must have really bitched about that huh?"

"He actually almost killed Artemis but he can't do that because then the world would end since she's also the goddess of the moon."

That made sense. The moon was needed for celestial balance.

"So what about your niece now?" Alli asked.

Alex sighed heavily. "Well, for one, she's older than me. She was born before my parents even got married and she never lets me forget it. Usually she has a really good reign on her powers. She has like uber control.

"But the thing is Kat's powers are second to my dad. And her husband's a Sumerian god. He's the last Sumerian god, with the exception his brother Zakar but Zakar hasn't been seen in decades so…Anyway, I think that if she ever loses control we'll all be in serious trouble.

"It'll be like a nuclear bomb going off. Except more catastrophic. Way more catastrophic," he said seriously.

"Scary," Alli noted. She didn't take lightly the burden of having those powers.

"Exactly."

"So…What would happen if you lost control?" she asked with a smirk.

Alex grinned, knowing what she was getting at. "Depends on the situation. Why? Would you like to see me out of control?"

She licked her lips. "Maybe."

He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back and he pushed her back so she was lying on the grass with him above her.

"I still don't think you're out of control," Alli said as he left her mouth to kiss her neck.

"Not yet I'm not. Just you wait Alli Marshall, you're slowly driving me insane," he murmured against her throat. Then he delivered a sensual lick to the entire column earning him a shudder and a moan.

He smiled and began to suck on that spot just below her jaw, where she was so responsive. She moaned again and her breathing turned rapid. He trailed a hand down her body down to her calf where he hitched her leg on his hip. The move brought her flush against the erection he had for her.

Alli couldn't think beyond what Alex was doing to her. All she knew was the pleasure of his hands and mouth on her. When he returned to kissing her, he cupped her face in one of his hands, bracing his weight on the other arm next to her head.

Alli brought her hands up around his neck then slowly slid them down his chest. She could feel his muscles through his shirt but it wasn't enough for her. When she got to the hem of his shirt, she slid her hands underneath and caressed the perfect set of washboard abs and his heated skin.

Alex trembled at her touch. His control was hanging by a thread. All he wanted to do was make their clothes disintegrate and take her. If he dissolved their clothes, all he'd have to do is push into her. He was already positioned perfectly. But…

He rolled them over so he was on the bottom and she was straddling him. She looked totally disoriented and so frickin' sexy that he almost came by just looking at her.

"Trust me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered her eyes cloudy with desire.

He smiled at her and flashed her top away. She wore a black bra with little red skulls and crossbones on them. He wanted to take it off but this was her first time and he wanted to go slow with her.

He put his hands on the bare skin of her and groaned at the feel of her soft skin under his hands. She leaned down and kissed him again. Then kissed his jaw, his throat.

"Off," she ordered breathlessly. "Take it off Alex."

So he did. Her denim clad thighs pressed against his naked stomach and he longed for the feel of her bare skin on his. He was about to undo the button on her jeans when she bent down and kissed his chest. The feel of her mouth on him made him think of how it would feel around his shaft.

His eyes rolled back in his head as she slid her self backwards and brushed his erection with her ass.

Alex trailed his hands up her body and cupped her breasts in his palms. She moaned and arched her back.

Snap.

And his control was gone.

He pulled her down and ravaged her mouth. She tasted so fucking good. He just couldn't get enough.

Then something against his stomach vibrated, causing both of them to moan. Then his cell in his jean pocket vibrated also. He groaned as it snapped them out of the haze of desire they were in.

"Race," they breathed together.

Alli slid off him and answered her phone as he reached in his back pocket for his.

"Hello? Yeah…With Alex…Okay…Yeah…Yeah…We're coming…Bye."

"Hello? Yeah…With Alli…Okay…Yeah…Yeah…We're coming…Bye."

They looked at each other.

"Allie," Alli said.

"Dimitri," Alex responded.

"We gotta go."

"Yup," he answered.

But neither of them made a move to get up.

"Gods, you're gorgeous," Alex said with a grin. "I could seriously kill Dimitri right now."

She laughed and leaned over to run her hand down his chest and those killer abs. "I think I could too."

He kissed her hard on the mouth then pulled away with a groan. "If we continue this, we'll be seriously late."

"Yeah…yeah we will." He stood up and held his hand out to help her.

Once she was standing, he picked some grass from her hair and she did the same for him also brushing some grass off his back. After they were cleaned off, Alex replaced their clothes and leaned in to kiss her again.

While her eyes were closed, he flashed them back to the show.

"I get the nuisance thing now," she said when they broke apart.

He laughed.

They emerged from behind the DJ booth and made their way to the tent where Alex had said their friends were.

When they were about four feet away, Allie saw them.

"Finally!" she yelled.

"You need to get ready," Ally said as she and Allie came towards them.

"You've got a real demanding crew there," Alex commented with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you in a few."

He just smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

Then she was being towed away by her Allieys.

"Cheater!" she hollered after him.

"Whatever works babe!"

Allie waited until they were out of earshot before speaking. "You kissed him!"

Alli blushed. "Yeah. But what's the big deal? You've made out with Dimitri and I'm sure Hammonds has already swapped spit with Bob. Haven't you?" she fired at her other best friend.

Ally grinned. Then all three of them squealed.

"Who would have thought that this is how our day would end up? With all of us hooking up with an insanely sexy guy," Allie commented.

"Hell, this morning, I didn't know I'd even see you guys," Ally added.

"True that. But we aren't complaining," Alli contributed.

"Damn straight," they responded.

While they shared their experiences with each other, they had no idea that the same guys they were talking about were talking about them as well.

Alex couldn't stop smiling. He had had an insanely ridiculous grin on his face when he had parted with Alli and it was still on his face.

"Someone got lucky."

Alex looked up from his crouch near his tires. Dimitri was grinning at him.

"I wish. I would have if I my phone hadn't rung."

Dimitri's grin widened. "Seriously? You would have?"

"Yup," Alex said straightening.

"How?" Bob asked, coming over to where they stood. "This setting isn't exactly conducive to seducing a seventeen year old girl."

"I know that; which is why I took her to my meditation spot."

"No freaking way. You took her to Katoteros? What the hell were you thinking?" Dimitri asked as though Alex was insane.

"I was thinking that I wanted a place where we couldn't be interrupted and where I could maybe get lucky."

"She didn't freak out?" Bob asked amazed. Usually Alex was the most responsible of them all. For him to pull a stunt like this…it was beyond belief.

"Not really. I took her to Paris first. Top of the Eiffel Tower. Best kiss of my life."

"Ash is gonna skin your ass," Dimitri commented.

"Nah, he won't. He's cool with her and shit."

"You're gonna make us drag it out of you aren't you?" Bob asked. When Alex only grinned, both Bob and Dimitri groaned. "Fine you bastard. Tell us what happened."

"I killed four Daimons in front of her and then mom and dad popped in-I mean that literally- and she found out everything. I didn't tell her I took her to the home of the Atlantean gods obviously, but she basically knows the rest. I don't think I told her about you guys though. But she's smart. She'll probably figure it out."

"You killed four Daimons. That's why you dropped your shield?"

"No. I dropped my shield so that they'd attack first."

"Why?"

Alex gave Dimitri a droll stare. "She would have thought I was psycho had I attacked first. Better she fear them than me."

"Good point. She a good kisser?"

Alex said nothing to his god-brother's nosy question. He just left a smug smile on his face as he finished getting ready.

Alli was already at the starting line when Alex saw her. She was fully dressed in her riding gear minus her helmet which was on the seat of her bike.

She stood chatting with her friends and Alex thought that he'd never seen anyone who took his breath away quite as she did.

"Hey," he said as he dropped his kickstand.

"Hey," she said turning to face him. "I…uh…" Wow. If she hadn't seen him shirtless she'd have thought that there was nothing sexier than Alex in his riding gear. "WOW."

Alex smiled. "I'm gonna win for no other reason than the fact that you can't take your eyes of me. Cake."

Alli scoffed. "Oh honey, you're gonna lose for the reason that I'm just so much better."

"Is that a bet I feel coming on?"

"Another one?" Ally asked watching her friends with great amusement.

Alli shrugged. "Why not? What do you have in mind Alex?"

To that, he gave an evil smirk. "How about if I win, you promise to submit yourself to me for an entire day."

Alli smirked back. Oh two could so play this game.

"And if I win, you submit to me for an entire day."

"Deal," Alex agreed, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Deal," she said putting her hand in his.

Then he pulled her flush against and gave her a kiss that rendered her temporarily senseless.

"That is so not fair," she complained when she regained her ability to think and speak.

"Who said anything about being fair?" Alex countered. If only she knew that he was just as shaken by the kiss as she was.

He wanted to play like that? Sure. Bring it on.

Alli smiled and pulled him down for another kiss, this time she was the one who teased. Her hand slipped inside his still open jacket and under his shirt. She raked her nails over his abs before she pulled away.

Alex thought he was about to die. He still had the boner from when he bumped into her. His want for her only increased after their play and her little stunt.

He was going to win for no other reason than to get her naked and under him.

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna win," he said as she pulled away.

She just smiled at him.

Someone cleared hid throat behind Alli. Alex looked up and over her head and instantly flushed in chagrin. Alli seeing the red tinge in Alex's cheeks turned around to come face to face with her parents.

She wanted to disappear.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," she said.

"Hi honey," her mother said. "Isn't he the Alex you're racing?"

Alli's cheeks turned red too. "Yeeeeaaaah…Um…Alex these are my parents…Mom, Dad, this is Alexandros Parthenopaeus."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Marshall. Nice to meet you," Alex said extending a hand towards her mother.

She shook it then he shook with her dad who had kept a fixed glare on him since they'd first made eye-contact.

"Nice to meet you too," Mrs. Marshall said.

Then Alli's dad smiled, catching both teens of guard.

"I hope you beat her Alex," he said. "She needs to lose to someone."

"Dad! You're supposed to be on my side," Alli protested.

"'Supposed to be' being your key words. It'll be good for you to lose. That way your head doesn't get any bigger."

She frowned. "I don't have a big head."

"Sure you don't," Allie said.

Alli glared.

"Okay people, it's time," Acheron said coming into view.

Alli and Alex mounted their bikes and Alex had a vivid flashback of not too long ago when Alli was straddling him. He groaned. His hard-on was going nowhere fast.


	5. Chapter 5

The course started within the compound and Alli immediately claimed the lead. For as long as they were inside. It was open road as soon as they left and that was when Alex let it rip.

He flew past her and Alli gunned her engine trying to gain ground. She was closing in fast and she thought for a brief moment that she could maybe pass him when he finally opened his throttle and the little ground she'd gained vanished.

She wasn't going to let that bother her though. She increased her speed again, once more catching up to him. But, paranoid that something was behind her, looked in her mirrors to check. And there, closing in fast were the same Yamahas from before.

"Shit," she cursed.

Clearly, she had gotten lucky earlier. They evidently wanted her. And she made the choice to let them have her. It was either her or Alex and somehow, Alex had already come to mean something to her.

Alli took a deep breath before she let her speed drop significantly. In less than ten seconds they'd be on her. Ten, nine, eight…

Alex checked his mirrors to determine how much ground Alli had gained and noticed that she was way too far behind. Then he saw the other bikes.

Instantly, Alex swung around in an arc and headed back for her. He put up a shield around and the oncoming bikes swerved by an unseen force. The same force which propelled them towards Alex whether they wanted to or not.

Alex stopped and dismounted at least ten meters from where Alli had stopped. He pulled off his helmet and threw out his hands at the first bike that reached him. It was a move straight out of 'The Covenant'. The bike froze and was thrown over Alex's head where it crashed to the blacktop.

The other riders dismounted also and two came after Alex while the other decided he still wanted Alli.

They were Daimons. It was obvious to Alex even without the fact that the one he had thrown was coming towards him with a slight limp. A crash like that would have killed a human. So, he fought without restraint.

Alli was stunned. She had forgotten about Alex. She shouldn't have but he was so normal, she never gave a thought about his powers. She had only a few minutes to admire the way he fought when she saw the other Daimons headed for her. They'd discarded their helmets and were coming towards her with determined faces and ground eating strides.

She got off her own bike and pulled off her helmet as well. She wasn't going down without a fight.

The first grabbed her arm and she hit him on the side of his head with her helmet. Dazed, his hold on her slackened. She twisted away from him only to be grabbed by his companion.

She struggled to no avail. He delivered a solid blow to the back of her neck, rendering her temporarily senseless. The other, as revenge, kicked her in the ribs.

She grunted in pain. "That's the best you can do?" she said breathlessly. "Beat up on a human girl? Pathetic."

"That's it bitch. You asked for it."

Alli knew that one of her ribs were broken because she'd broken one already and it hurt the same way.

"You want her?" one of the Daimons asked.

"Sure," the one who held her answered. Then his grip on her changed. He released her hands to grab her neck. Soon her vision began to darken. As she began to fade, the Daimon drew her against his chest and poised his mouth over her throat.

She had one thought: Alex.

And then she was engulfed by darkness.

Hearing his name called faintly, Alex turned just in time to see the Daimon sink his fangs into Alli's neck.

Rage and fear for her gripped him.

He had no control over what happened next.

His rage pushed his usually dormant Destroyer powers into high gear. His eyes turned black-not his irises, his entire eye and the Daimon whose fangs were buried in Alli's neck immediately turned to dust.

His other adversaries were attacking him but he felt nothing. Nothing other than that primary rage.

He disposed of the other Daimons quickly and eagerly to get to Alli.

When the last of the annoyances was gone it only took one look at the unmoving figure of Alli on the blacktop for his rage to subside and his fear to take the pilot seat.

He hurried over to her, already cursing the Fates if they had taken her life. He dropped to his knees beside her-into blood. Her blood that had been spilt when the Daimon had been disintegrated.

He felt as thought there was a hand around his heart, crushing it as he pulled her limp body into his arms. He sought her pulse and was relieved when he found it. Weak and unsteady but there.

Alex unzipped Alli's jacket and placed his hand on her chest.

God I hope this works, he thought as he let healing energy flow into her.

He waited in agony for her to open her eyes.

And when she did, he thought he had never been so happy in his life.

"Alex?" she said, her voice raspy.

"Oh God Alli," he said and buried his face in her neck.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow."

He pulled back immediately. "I'm so sorry. Gods I am so sorry that you had to be involved in this. I never wanted you to be hurt."

Alli smiled up at him. "It's not you fault. Don't even bother to argue. They were after me even before you told me what you were."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

She had the grace to look contrite. "I didn't think it was important. The first time I saw them they were coming after me when I took your bike for a spin."

"Damn. You should have told me. What if they had gotten to you then Alli?"

"They didn't," she said and then moaned in pain.

Instantly he dropped the whole thing. "Tell me where you feel the most pain," he said urgently.

"My ribs," she answered. "One's broken."

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah. It isn't the first time I've broken a rib. I know the pain."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. And this is gonna hurt like a bitch."

"What are you-," she began but he had touched her, just below her breasts and let healing energy flow into her once more. This time he directed it toward her broken ribs. And it did hurt like a bitch.

What Alli felt was her rib being set and healed in a matter of a few seconds along with all her other injuries healing too.

"Fuck!" she said as her breath came out in a rush.

"It'll be okay. Give it two minutes and then you'll feel as great as friggin' gold."

She didn't respond as she was consumed by intense pain.

When it was over, she lay in his arms gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry," he kept repeating.

"It's okay. At least I'm not dead." She cracked a smile.

And he broke. He held her tighter against him and buried his face in her neck.

"I thought I almost lost you. He almost killed you. I was right there and he almost took you."

Oh my God. He actually cares about me. He was afraid of losing me.

Alli had never thought that someone could care about her that much after only just meeting her. She had never thought that someone could come to mean so much to her after only such a short period of time.

But it had happened.

Alex meant so much to her. She couldn't fathom letting him go now.

A single tear ran down her cheek and fell on his. He looked up at her and was startled to see her crying.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked, wiping away the next tear.

She couldn't answer. What could she tell him? There were no words she could have used to express how she felt. So she just shook her head.

"I am so glad that you're okay," he said feeling like a complete idiot because he'd practically just confessed how he felt about her and she hadn't responded in any way except by crying.

"I know you want to kiss me and I wish you would because I'm getting really tired of waiting," Alli said giving him a smile.

He had to oblige. He bent and pressed his lips to hers. She was still alive and he could still kiss her. While he lost himself in the sweetness of her mouth, he got rid of the other motorcycles.

He pulled away reluctantly. She pouted at him.

"I'm sorry hon, we gotta finish the race. We should already be heading back."

She sighed. "Okay."

"I want you to go ahead of me," he said. When he saw that she was going to argue, he continued, "That way I can make sure that nothing happens to you. I've never done a healing of this magnitude before. I need to make sure that you're okay. I can't bear to see you getting hurt because of me again. Don't fight me on this please."

When he put it that way, how could she refuse?

"Fine. But after this, I want a rematch."

"Done."

He helped her up and held her bike for her as she mounted.

"If you feel any pain at all, I want you call for me in your head okay? I'll hear and hopefully be able to help."

"Okay." She kissed him one more time. "Let's go." She pulled on her helmet and started her bike.

He pulled of after her just to make sure that she was stable and then quickly caught up with her incase she needed him.

She didn't and he let her win. Though to them, it wasn't considered a race anymore. Neither of them was driving as fast as they should have for a race yet in a way, Alli had won.

Without knowing it, she had won the heart of a teenaged god.

Her 'prize' for defeating Alex was a couple hundred and a picture of her on the cover of 'Teen Sport'. Alli took it all with a smile on her face and Alex by her side.

Both of them were required to answer some questions for the magazine.

"So Alex," the reporter said, "how does it feel to have your first defeat at the hands of Alli?"

To that, Alex gave a charming smile and placed a hand on Alli's shoulder. "No loss ever feels good but I'm glad that my first loss was to Alli. That way, my reputation isn't hurt too badly. She's a hell of a racer."

Alli gave a short laugh and thanked Alex for his compliment.

However, the reporter's eyes were fixed on Alli's shoulder where Alex's hand rested.

"So, tell me Alli, is there anything between you and Alex?"

Alli glanced up at Alex, unsure of how to answer.

"Uhhh…that's a complicated question. After all, we only met today. We've become friends and our relationship could progress if she wants it to. Personally I think that talking about it so early will jinx it. I don't want to hurt any chance I might have."

Alex winked at her and Alli couldn't believe how lucky she's been to meet him. She admired the way he handled the personal question, not saying anything about their current relationship but showing that he was interested.

Alli smiled at Alex and then at the reporter.

"Hmmn…since he's interested, maybe we could set something up. I'd hate for this to be the last time we see each other."

"So neither of you harbours ill feelings towards the other?"

They were both shocked by the question. They both protested immediately.

"Why would we? We only met this morning," Alli said.

"'Cause both of you share almost the same status, the exception being today."

"That's ridiculous," Alex said. "I'm proud of Alli, proud of her achievements. Hell, I'm even proud that she bet me. I'm glad that she's such a brilliant racer. If she wasn't than I'd never have…"

"Never have…?" the reporter prompted.

Alex sighed and then flashed a grin. "Never have gotten my ass kicked."

Both the reporter and Alli knew that that wasn't what he had been about to say. Alli wondered if he'd tell her.

After a few more questions, the reporter thanked them and went her way.

As soon as she was gone, Alex rounded on Alli. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. I'm just a tiny bit thirsty. You mind if we grab something to drink?"

"Sure."

They went over to where refreshments were being sold and Alex bought them both cokes. They roamed while they drank, Alex asking at infrequent intervals if Alli was okay.

Alli found that she enjoyed the way that he worried about her. She enjoyed being in his company. It was too bad that they'd soon have to separate.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you come visit me sometime? I'm still racing the world circuit but I know that you'll always be able to find me and well…yeah…I was just wondering…" she trailed off suddenly embarrassed. She refused to look up and meet the dark eyes she knew were staring down at her.

A smile curved Alex's lips. He released her hand to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course I will. Your parents might think that I'm stalking you but I can live with that." Now it was his turn to feel embarrassed. "I…I was wondering if…if you would keep something of mine…you know, to…uh…well just as a reminder of today."

It was Alli's turn to smile. Now she looked up at him and met his gaze.

"I'd love to though I doubt I'll ever forget today."

Alex smiled too and making sure that no one was watching, manifested a silver necklace around her neck. The pendant was half of a heart.

Alli reached up to touch it. As she traced the surface with her fingers, she came across an indentation as she identified the letter she felt her heart soar. It was the letter 'A' written as its Greek equivalent.

"Thank you Alex."

"No thank you."

And he leaned down to kiss her.

The heat of desire flamed through them both. Alli just submitted herself to him. It was so easy to give herself up to the safety and comfort of his arms.

Alex thought that he'd die from the sheer joy it brought him. In all his eighteen years he'd seen a lot, heard a lot and had witnessed more than he should have but he felt as if he could identify with couples he'd seen. Couples like his parents and his second cousin Geary and her husband. Hell, even Dimitri's and Bob's parents.

He felt as if he could identify with the feelings to protect, to respect and on another level; to love. He honestly wanted her to be happy wherever she was. Even if it wasn't with him, thought he rather not think of her with someone else.

When they broke apart, Alex placed a tender kiss on her forehead. He put his arm around her again and they went to see the stunters.

To her surprise, Alli found Allie ad Ally there, heartily cheering on the riders who currently claimed the blacktop. She looked up at Alex and he nodded, answering the question in her head.

You shouldn't be surprised; I told you that they rode.

Alli was startled hearing Alex's voice in her head.

I'll hear whatever you think, he assured her.

Does that apply to whether I want you to or not? she asked.

Nope. I usually refuse to do so out of courtesy for others.

Uh huh. This is kinda cool to be able to communicate like this. It gives a whole new sense of intimacy.

Alex concurred. And for the first time he saw it as intimate.

You know, since we've communicate like this; I can reach you wherever I am in the world.

Immediately, her face was alight with joy. Seriously?

He nodded and she flung herself into his arms again.

"Well, well, well."

Alli tore herself away from Alex and met her best friends' smirks.

In response, she rolled her eyes at them and stuck out her tongue. "Knock it off," she said. "After all, you're here for them."

Allie and Ally exchanged a glance and then both gave exaggerated sighs.

"She is right you know," Allie said.

"Yeah, but while she's able to be with him all we can do is look on," Ally grumbled.

"Tough for you," Alli told her friends.

They blew raspberries at her then the four of them returned to watching Dimitri and Bob show off.

Alli sat on an overturned barrel while Alex stood beside her and her Allieys were at the front of the crowd, almost drooling over their guys.

"Don't you stunt too?"

"Sometimes. Depends on my mood. What about you?"

Alli threw him an embarrassed look. "Honestly, if I could, I'd…well…I'd be out there now. If it wasn't for what happened earlier, I'd so be out there."

He smiled at her. "I should have expected that. But you should be out there. You're healed…enough for that anyway."

She looked away as her cheeks reddened. "Yeah, I know. But…you're not thinking of the same earlier that I am. I wanted to spend more time with you. I don't know when I'm seeing you again."

Alex was confused. What earlier is she...oh…that earlier.

And almost instantly, a certain part of Alex's anatomy demanded attention.

He put his arm around her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Damn Alli, just a few words and already I want you again."

"Something tells me I should be both flattered and scared."

"Scared? Honey, definitely."

A shiver went through her. She knew she wouldn't mind giving her V-card to Alex but what if she did and because of the distance that would be put between them due to their occupations, he didn't give a shit about her anymore?

Everything in her knew that Alex wasn't like that but he was a guy.

Alex pulled away from her and immediately she knew why. She refused to look at him because she felt guilty. But instead, Alex reached for her and tilted her face up to his.

"Don't," he said. "Whatever it is, Alli, stop. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I can't deal with something like that. It…it scares me."

"It's not that I'm afraid of you," she clarified. "But rather what would happen between us if I sleep with you now."

He understood immediately.

"You think I'll forget you and not give a shit? Honestly, that's ridiculous. I'd never forget you. I've revealed to you so much. I trust you more than you can imagine. And now that you know about my world, I'm scared for you. Of what would happen if Stryker or Medea found out about you, about us. I can't have you hurt. I won't let you be."

Wow. Just wow. She's never have thought that this was how he'd react and how he'd respond. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"God, you're amazing," she said and pulled his face down to claim his lips with hers.

"I've been told," he said against her mouth, "the same thing by this amazing biker."

"She's gotta be brilliant," Alli gasped out as his lips traversed down the column of her neck.

"A genius," he said as his lips skimmed across her collarbone.

Alli pulled his head up so that their mouths met again. She couldn't get enough of him. And he couldn't get enough of her. He could spend an eternity kissing her and still want more.

Be mine? Officially? he asked.

"Yes," she said as he pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat. "Yours."

Alex smiled and recaptured her mouth. This kiss spoke of trust, commitment and things to come. It was a promise. Both understood it to be such.

Neither of them had expected to find the other but they had and now a teenaged god would give anything to make this one girl happy, to keep her safe. To love her.

THE END.


End file.
